


WarCraft IV - Chapter 1 : The Escape to Survival (Aftermath Bonus - Alliance Expedition Campaign)

by Illedon



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft II, Warcraft III, Warcraft: Orcs & Humans
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illedon/pseuds/Illedon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the very last campaign part that would finally end up, and fully cover the events of the Chapter I of my own fanfiction of WarCraft 4. This is more of an aftermath or, should we say, a revelation campaign that is directly prequel to the Chapter II of my WarCraft 4 fanfic story which is why this campaign is a bit shorter than the other two main campaigns of CHAPTER 1. Like the other two main campaigns of my Chapter I, the story events are written through a narrative situational way which means like the first two, there are no direct dialogue speaking among the main characters of the story.</p><p>I've also uploaded these in quotev, fanfiction, wattpad, and deviantart...</p><p>For all the readers of my stories.. I just wanna give all of you my deepest gratitude.. Thank you so much!</p><p>I dont know when will I be able to start writing the CHapter II of my WarCraft 4 fanfiction but.. One thing is for sure.. It won't be anytime soon as I am still busy and focus upon my review sessions for my upcoming board examinations of my course of Mechanical Engineering..</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Alliance Expedition Campaign (Bonus Aftermath) - PART I

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very last campaign part that would finally end up, and fully cover the events of the Chapter I of my own fanfiction of WarCraft 4. This is more of an aftermath or, should we say, a revelation campaign that is directly prequel to the Chapter II of my WarCraft 4 fanfic story which is why this campaign is a bit shorter than the other two main campaigns of CHAPTER 1. Like the other two main campaigns of my Chapter I, the story events are written through a narrative situational way which means like the first two, there are no direct dialogue speaking among the main characters of the story.
> 
> I've also uploaded these in quotev, fanfiction, wattpad, and deviantart...
> 
> For all the readers of my stories.. I just wanna give all of you my deepest gratitude.. Thank you so much!
> 
> I dont know when will I be able to start writing the CHapter II of my WarCraft 4 fanfiction but.. One thing is for sure.. It won't be anytime soon as I am still busy and focus upon my review sessions for my upcoming board examinations of my course of Mechanical Engineering..

Loud horrifying growls and screams can be heard from the fallen fortress of Illidan. The forces of the Alliance Expedition, together with the blood elves and draenei have finally made their way out from the compounds of the citadel. They were successful upon escaping the onslaught of the Burning Legion. Overlooking upon a distant hill, the leaders of the Expedition; as well as Prince Kael'thas, Akama, and the other two night elven demon hunters, were able to see from a far the triumphant armies of demons and fel orcs that besieged them at the main citadel. From that moment on, it is already clear to all of them that they have lost the war against the Legion, and that within their minds; they knew that their leader and ally, Illidan Stormrage, has finally fallen.

Prince Kael'thas sworn that one day; he shall return to Outland and avenge the death of his master, as well as his old friend, Lady Vashj. Akama also stated that the debt he and his people have for Illidan can only be repaid with blood. The Elder Sage also sworn that one day; he shall return to Outland and destroy the Legion's forces that took away their homeland from them. Despite the promising words, Turalyon interrupted them up and said that they should all get moving now and make the most of it. Khadgar also replied that it would be a wise idea to take the opportunity upon continuing on their way immediately while most of the demons and fel orcs are still celebrating their victory upon the fallen citadel of Illidan. Akama asked Turalyon of where they are about to go since there is no any safe place left to hide in Outland. Turalyon answered that they shall now cross through the newly reopened Dark Portal and enter Azeroth.

Khadgar explained that finally, after all these years; they would all be able to go home to their own planet at last. He added that Akama and the whole draenei are more than welcome to enter the world of Azeroth together with them. Akama then realized that even if they would be able to defeat the Legion's forces in Outland one day; there is nothing much left for them anyway upon the ruins of the dead planet of Draenor. Akama then stated that he and the draenei shall gladly join upon coming to the world of his friends and allies of humans, dwarves, elves and gnomes. Alleria then spoke up that they should really start going on their way now. She explained that by her estimation, they would all be able to reach the Great Portal within exactly one day time long without the intervention of encountering any huge force of demons and fel orcs on their way.

Knowing that majority of the soldiers of the Burning Legion will take some time staying within the compounds of the main citadel; the combined forces of the Alliance Expedition, Blood Elves, and Draenei quickly continued on their march and away from the former fortress of Illidan in hopes of successfully escaping from the unforgiving wrath of the Legion. They did not waste any time at all, and continued to move out at fast as they could to make sure that the forces of the demons and fel orcs would not be able to know about their escape and be able to follow them. They also made sure that there are no enemy scouts or patrollers have discovered them around the hidden path area. They did everything they could for the sake of surviving for on their own.

After a few hours of marching and following the path in which they had crossed before, the forces of the Expedition, Blood Elves and Draenei were able to arrive at Shadowmoon Valley for a temporary short time of rest. Luck was on their side as they did not encounter any demons or fel orcs along their way. Prince Kael'thas safely assumed that the enemy were not able to detect or discover them and thus concluded to stay in the Shadowmoon Valley for some energy and spell reinforcements. Akama knows that the Shadowmoon would be a safe place for them since the day they invaded the Shadowmoon prison and destroyed one the Legion's former elite agents, Teron Gorefiend. Though Danath spoke up and reminded them that they cannot linger in this place for long for the Legion shall also reclaim this area soon. Kurdran agreed that after a short time of rest, they all must continue on their way immediately. The night elven demon hunters, Alandien and Altruis went out to do some scouting before they move out of the Valley.

A few hours later, the combined forces of the Expedition, Blood Elves and Draenei prepared themselves to move out. At the exact timing, Alandien and Altruis have returned and reported to the leaders that they should immediately begin moving out as they saw multiple small demonic bases scattered around the plains of the red dessert. Though luckily, Alandien also reported that the bases were not heavily guarded as most of the demons and fel orcs are still in the main citadel but it would be wise to destroy all the enemy bases along the way. Turalyon agreed to the words of the two night elves and has ordered all his forces and allies to begin their march. He also told them to prepare themselves for battle as they will encounter their foes along their way. As their forces began their march once again, they remained vigilant about their surroundings.

After a few hours of marching, they finally reached the areas within the Hellfire Peninsula infested with the demonic bases. From a far they were able to see four different scattered bases; the encampments were not too fortified and were not fully guarded though. They knew that all of those bases must be destroyed immediately for they cannot let those enemy forces to prevent them from escaping from Outland. They also must slay all of the warriors within each base as they cannot let a single demon or fel orc to survive and report to their demon masters about them. Khadgar decided to split their forces into four groups that would attack each four enemy base separately. Turalyon and Alleria assembled their own troops as they would prepare to attack one of the four bases. Danath and Kurdran did the same thing as they would assault another base.

Prince Kael and Akama marshaled the blood elves and draenei forces to attack the third base. Finally, Khadgar mustered what is left of their forces to attack the last encampment which was somewhat a bit more fortified than the other three bases but it was nothing that Khadgar and his forces could not handle. The night elven demon hunters, Alandien and Altruis were also included in Khadgar's army. Once they have destroyed the small enemy bases, they all agreed to meet up and reunite upon the center plains of the Hellfire Peninsula. It shall the lead them one step closer upon reaching the Great Portal, and escaping the fiery wrath of the Burning Legion in Outland. Though they also agreed to stay alert and to not let their guard down as they shall soon also reach the areas where most likely there are more enemy bases settled. For the mean time, they have split themselves into four separate groups, and prepare to assault the four demonic encampments.

Each group has positioned themselves for battle. Without wasting any minute, each party had begun their assault against the demonic bases. The demons and fel orcs were surprised to see the sudden attack of the Alliance forces upon their encampments. The separate battles in each bases has commenced. Prince Kael and Akama, leaded the blood elves and draenei to fought against the demons and fel orcs warriors stationed within one base. Alleria and Turalyon did the same thing by leading their own human, elven, and dwarven warriors to assault another demonic base. Danath leaded his own elite group of human, elven, dwarven, and draenei soldiers while Kurdran marshaled a handful of dwarven gryphon riders, gnomish gyrocopters, and elven dragonhawk riders; they all attack together the second strongest base that was guarded by a handful of flying daemons and nether dragons, as well as demonic and fel orcish troops. Finally Khadgar, together with the demon hunters, leaded a group of warriors and mages to attack the strongest base among the four demonic encampments and defeat all of the enemy forces that are guarding within it.

The separate parties of the Expedition, Blood Elves, and Draenei fought valiantly against the evil demonic and fel orcish foes. The battle was ruthless but it did not last long. The enemy forces were not really that numerous. After a little while; they were able to defeat the enemy forces within each encampment. Each group made it sure that not a single demon, fel orc or nether dragon had survived. The building structures of the enemy had also been razed down completely. The four encampments had been fully destroyed. The forces of the Alliance immediately continued on their way after they had defeated the demons and fel orcs for they must not let the commanders and agents of the Legion discover about their exodus. Moving quickly ahead and leaving behind the shattered bases of the enemy behind without sparing anyone from their foes.

Soon after, the scattered forces of the Alliance were able to reunite as a whole, and this time, they all had finally reached the center of the plains of Hellfire Peninsula as planned. Turalyon stated to his all of his forces and allies that it is time for them to get through the next challenge as they are one step closer upon reaching the Dark Portal. Once again, the two night elven demon hunters, Alandien and Altruis went out to scout the area and spy upon the enemies before making their next move. Back at their meeting point upon a hill of the red dessert, Akama stated that going through the next step will not be as easy as before. He continued by saying that the middle areas of the Hellfire Peninsula are where the heart of the Legion's forces is settled and that there are more bases scattered within those parts. Prince Kael'thas confidently replied that they shall all just destroy all of those bases just as what they have done to do previous ones. Khadgar made a comment to the young prince that assaulting those bases is not going to be an easy task for those bases are most likely to be much more fortified than the ones that they have destroyed. The archmage also added that even though the majority of the Legion's forces are still way back in the main citadel of Illidan; it is possible that there may be still some demons and fel orcs guarding the bases which may be much more than what they had faced from the first four bases. Prince Kael was convinced about the wise warnings of the old archmage and realized how difficult it would really be for them to get through the area. The leaders of the forces of the Alliance decided to stop and think of a good plan and strategy before setting out their next move.


	2. Alliance Expedition Campaign (Bonus Aftermath) - PART II

After quite a while, the two night elven demon hunters have returned. They have reported that there are three separate paths they could take: the first path in the middle will lead them straight to the heart of the most fortified demonic encampment which has a great number of demon and fel orc troops inside of the base that are enough to be considered as a strikeforce; the second and third path to the east and west of the center route would lead them to a longer way but it be a little less dangerous than the middle route. Alleria asked the night elves of what did they meant about being a little less dangerous. The demon huntress, Alandien explained that within the side paths; there are few smaller encampments that they could take on, however, they must be careful of not letting anyone escape for the enemy may send a runner to slip out and head directly to the middle encampment and be alerted about their oncoming presence. The middle base may send reinforcements to the side bases to ambush them all. Altruis also commented that it would not be wise to directly assault the middle encampment either for not only it is the most fortified base they saw but also there is a chance that they may fail to defeat the enemies in it, or even if they would be victorious, Altruis noted that they will surely lose a lot of their forces in the process.

The leaders of the Alliance forces look upon to one another and came up with a plan. Khadgar suggested dividing their forces into half and crossing upon the both side routes. Alleria questioned Khadgar's plan of why couldn't they all just stick as a one whole group and cross upon only one of the side paths. Khadgar explained that their numbers are too many to be unnoticed by the demons and fel orcs from afar, with or without sending in a runner to the middle encampment and call for reinforcements to ambush them. Whereas, if they would just split their forces into two; the demons and fel orcs would not be able to notice them fighting against the enemy forces in the side routes. Splitting their forces into half would be a wise idea as it is also enough for them to defeat and destroy the enemy bases settled within the side paths. Without wasting any more time, the combined forces of the Expedition, Blood Elves, and Draenei had divided themselves into two separate parties: one group is being leaded by Alleria, Turalyon, and Prince Kael and would go to the western path, while the other group is being leaded by Danath, Kurdran, and Khadgar will head on to the eastern route of the red dessert.

The elder sage, Akama, as well as the two night elven demon hunters decided to stay behind for the mean time for the three of them shall scout the area to see if there are already demons and fel orcs from the main citadel that were able to discover and catch up to them. The other leaders of the Alliance agreed to the plan of the Akama. Akama stated that somehow they feel that the majority of the demonic warriors from the main citadel are now returning to their bases here in Hellfire Peninsula. The elder sage keeps thinking if the Legion's forces were already able to discover them and what they had done to the first four bases. The three of them shall stay behind to ensure that no one is following them, thus shall just have to catch up with the rest of the Alliance forces later. Turalyon fully agreed to the intentions of Akama. Turalyon had blessed him and the two demon hunters with the protection and guidance of the holy light. The paladin sworn that they shall not continue on until the three of them had finally reunite with the rest of the survivors. Immediately, the two separate groups had proceeded to their assigned side paths.

Upon the western route, Prince Kael, Turalyon, and Alleria leaded their forces to search out the first enemy encampment settled somewhere upon that path. After a little while of searching, Alleria's keen eyes were able to see the demonic base for a quite a distance. Turalyon then immediately commanded his troops to attack the base. The unsuspecting demons and fel orcs from that encampment were surprised by the sudden attack of the Alliance forces upon them. The demon and fel orc guardians fought against the Alliance forces but it goes to show that they were being overpowered by the might of the Alliance troops. The demons immediately sent out two fel orc runners out of the base that would head on directly to the middle encampment for reinforcements. While the Alliance soldiers leaded by Turalyon were fighting against the demon and fel orc guards, Prince Kael'thas and Alleria had immediately noticed the two fel orc runners.

The elven prince immediately fired away a powerful flame strike upon the large area where many demons and fel orcs were standing within the grounds of the enemy encampment. The powerful flames burst out from the ground burning many demon and fel orc warriors upon the battlefield including one of the fel orc runners. The first runner had been killed but the second one was able to get out of the area where the flames of Kael had burst out. The second runner was able to escape the base. Turalyon continued to lead their forces upon defeating what is left of the enemy, as well as destroying their base. Prince Kael'thas continued to support the paladin on that matter. Alleria immediately then chased down the fel orc runner herself. Alleria were not able to see the fel orc runner, as it already had a considerable distance from her. However, the elven ranger did not stop hunting down the fel orc. After a little while of tireless running, Alleria was able to catch up with the fel orc. The runner was not truly fast as she thought. The elven ranger immediately aimed her bow at the fel orc who did not seem to notice her presence. Alleria quickly shoot out a flaming arrow that pierced through the runner's back causing the runner to be incapacitated. The fel orc runner looked at the direction where the arrow came from and saw the high elven ranger, Alleria aiming another arrow against him. Without wasting any more moment, Alleria fired another flaming arrow that shot the fel orc through its head and instantly killing it.

The fel orc runner was already half-way upon reaching the main encampment of the demons and fel orcs in the center part of the whole area. Luckily, due to Alleria's vigilance, quickness and keen senses; the fel orc had been slain successfully and were not able to reach the middle demonic base to call for reinforcements. The elven ranger then quickly head back to the first demonic base upon the western part of the area. Just as Alleria have returned, Turalyon and the rest of their forces had already been able to slay all of the enemies and to burn down their base to the ground. Prince Kael quickly asked Alleria if she was able to slay the second fel orc runner. Alleria responded that she was successful upon her mission upon killing the runner without reaching the middle base. The vast group of demons and fel orcs upon the main encampment in the center of the Hellfire Peninsula had not been alerted by their presence. Their success had brought them one step closer upon reaching their goal of crossing through the Dark Portal. Turalyon then told to all of his forces that they all must continue to move on quickly upon the next demonic encampment and destroy it completely just as what they did with the first one.

While Turalyon's forces were assaulting the first enemy base in the far western area of the Hellfire Peninsula; Khadgar, Danath, and Kurdran were assembling their forces to also attack the first enemy encampment upon the eastern route of the red dessert. They were able to find the demonic base immediately as it is not that far from where they currently stand. However, like the first base of upon the western path; there is a shortcut path that leads to the main encampment upon the center part of the Hellfire Peninsula. They all know that they must not let the demons and fel orcs send their runners down the shortcut path and call for reinforcements upon the main middle encampment. The three veteran leaders quickly leaded their forces for a surprise attack.

Without wasting any minute, the forces of the Alliance then immediately assaulted the demonic base. The unsuspecting demons and fel orcs within the base were all been shocked by the sudden attack of the humans, elves, dwarves, gnomes and draenei from out of nowhere. However, the demons and fel orcs are not unprepared for battle and were able to fight against the numerous Alliance forces and tried to defend their base. The war battle rage between the two opposing forces and only one faction shall survive. It goes to show that just like the demons and fel orcs upon the first base of the western area; the enemy forces on this base are also quite no match against the forces of Khadgar, Danath, and Kurdran. The demons and fel orcs from that base had no choice but to send out runners out of their base and call out for reinforcements. There were four runners that quickly tried to escape out of the base. Two fel orc runners tried to escape out to the shortcut path that leads to the main center base, and there were also two felguards who ran out through the back of the first base intending to warn their comrades, and also to call for reinforcements upon the last demonic base somewhere along the eastern part of the red dessert.

While the forces of the Alliance continue to clash against demonic and fel orcish troops, the leaders of the Alliance Expedition quickly made their way through the battlefield to chase out the runners before it is too late. They must not let the runners reached their destinations and call upon backup from the other major bases. Danath immediately run as fast as he could to track down the one of runners as Kurdran, with Skyree, quickly flew up high and fast with the intention of doing the same thing. The first fel orc runner is not yet too far from the demonic base. Danath was able to quickly hunt down the runner. The fel orc runner fought against Danath and the two warriors clashed against one another. The fel orc runner put up a good fight but it didn't last that long as he proved to be no match against the veteran warrior skills of Danath Trollbane. Soon, the fel orc was been defeated as Danath was able slice the throat of the runner. Danath finally finished off the runner by impaling his sword through the abdomen of the fel orc.

On the other hand, the second fel orc runner have already reached a quite considerable distance from the base yet due to Skyree's fast flying ability, Kurdran was able to catch up with the other fel orc runner. The fel orc were not able to feel the presence of Kurdran from high above. Kurdran quickly casts and threw a one powerful storm hammer bolt that directly hits the head of the fel orc and completely crushes its cranium. Both Danath and Kurdran were successfully able to prevent the two fel orc runners upon reaching the center demonic encampments and call for reinforcements. The two heroes then went back to the enemy base to rejoin up with their soldiers.


	3. Alliance Expedition Campaign (Bonus Aftermath) - PART III

Meanwhile, Khadgar went out to chase the two felguards. Felguards are not fast moving creatures but they are strong heavy demon soldiers that would be able to crush any opponent that comes their way. Soon, Khadgar was able to catch up with the two felguards. The two demons had sense his presence and readied themselves for battle. Khadgar is not warrior and cannot fight effectively upon physical combat abilities. However, it is no doubt a fact that Khadgar is one of the most notable and powerful mages known. Khadgar immediately used his spell to polymorph one of the felguards that was charging right at him and turn it into a sheep. The other fel guard saw what the old mage did to his comrade and quickly charged to attack as well. Khadgar immediately summoned a strong watery elemental creature and command it to fight against the incoming felguard. The water elemental fought against the demon. Khadgar immediately casts off the powerful spell of Slow upon his enemies; first is to the felguard that is fighting his water minion, and then next is the one who became a sheep and is now harmlessly wandering around.

The archmage summoned another strong water elemental in addition of fighting against the demons and defending himself off. Khadgar then casts off a vicious Fireball against the felguard that became a mindless sheep. The sheep felguard was been badly burned by Khadgar's spell but was still somehow alive. Khadgar then blasts off another powerful Fireball spell that instantly kills the sheep felguard. Despite the Slow spell casted by the archmage, the other surviving felguard was able to take out one of the water elementals and is currently fighting against the second water elemental that Khadgar has summoned. Khadgar saw that the Slow spell he casted upon the felguard had waned and that the water elemental he summoned is about to be defeated. Quickly, Khadgar casted upon himself the powerful spell of Invisibility. Soon after, the demon had finally defeated the water elemental. The felguard seek out Khadgar around the area but the archmage was nowhere to be found. The demon had begun to wonder of where is the archmage.

The felguard became confused of the sudden disappearance of the archmage. But after a little, the demon felt and heard something just a few meters behind him. The demon then turned around and was surprised to see the old archmage behind him. At that exact timing, Khadgar unleashes a powerful blast of Fireball that directly hits and fully harms the felguard. The demon had been knocked off and had been killed by the huge impact of the fully charged harmful spell that directly hits him. Khadgar was successful upon killing both demon runners and preventing them from reaching the other demonic encampment that was settled somewhere upon the eastern area of the Hellfire Peninsula. Khadgar now intends upon returning back to his forces. At the first demonic base camp of the demons and fel orcs, Khadgar returns to see that his comrades Danath and Kurdran, as well as their whole forces, had finally defeated all of the enemies and had successfully destroyed the whole encampment. Danath and Kurdran told Khadgar of their success upon killing the fel orcish runners, and Khadgar reported to them as well of his part against the felguard runners. After their victory against the demonic and fel orcish forces of the first base; they all now intend to find and destroy the last enemy encampment in which the felguard runners were originally heading at. After which, they would reunite with the rest of the Alliance forces, thus be one last step away upon reaching the Dark Portal and escaping Outland.

The forces being leaded by Turalyon, Kael and Alleria are currently on their way upon finding the last demonic of the western area. At the same time, the party being led by Khadgar, Danath and Kurdran are also doing the same thing upon the eastern location. The forces of the Alliance marches in the hopes of getting closer to their goal of returning back home to their own planet. The two separate forces fought hard and fast throughout their way for within every corner of the way of both west and eat part of the Hellfire Peninsula, there were smaller groups of demons and fel orcs scattered around the red dessert and roaming freely upon the desolate plains of Outland. Soon after, both parties were finally able to saw the path that would lead them directly near the Dark Portal and finally away from the center of the Hellfire Peninsula dessert. In the same manner, the two Alliance forces also saw the last base camp settled upon each of their map area.

Upon the western location; Turalyon, Alleria and Prince Kael assembled their troops for an aggressive sure-victory attack against the demonic encampment and make their throughout the heart of the Hellfire Peninsula. Khadgar, Danath and Kurdran also readied their forces upon assaulting the last demonic base of the eastern route for after which they would finally reach the area bounds of the Great Portal itself. Without any further intrusions, the two split Alliance forces then charged against the enemy encampments. The Legion's forces from both sides of the map were been surprised by the sudden attack of the Alliance forces who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. These demonic and fel orcish forces did not have a single idea of what happened to the other bases, and none of them had been warned by the coming of the combined forces of humans, elves, dwarves, gnomes, and draenei. The Alliance forces are viciously attacking the demons and fel orcs. Passionately driven and dedicated of escaping Outland and returning to their home planet of Azeroth; both groups of the Alliance, leaded by their notable leaders, are doing their best upon destroying every single enemy troop that comes into their way.

Though the demons and fel orcs attempt to send runners to head on to the main center encampment and call for backup, the runners are immediately just being slain by the Alliance leaders. The Alliance had already experienced of letting some runners almost slip out, and they shall no longer let that happen again. The demonic forces upon the main center base camp of the Hellfire Peninsula is vast enough to finish them all, thus the Alliance forces from both west and east sides shall then prevent the runners to reach the main enemy encampment at all costs. The battle was from both sides were relentless but it didn't last long. The demons and fel orcs of the encampments were all been easily defeated and overpowered by the two split group of Alliance forces and soon after, the enemy base camps had been finally razed. The building structures had been fully burned down to the ground. It was clean victory for both split groups of the Alliance.

Moments after the victory over the Legion's forces when suddenly out of nowhere; the demon hunter, Altruis, arrived at the fallen eastern base and spoke with Khadgar, Danath and Kurdran. The demon hunter was badly wounded. The three leaders were surprised to see the demon hunter to be heavily injured. Khadgar immediately commanded one of his high elven priests to heal Altruis with his light-blessed magics. While being healed, the demon hunter slowly regained his strength and began to report about what had happen to him, Alandien and Akama on their part.

Altruis told them that after they had all left to the two separate paths; he and Alandien went to scout the center path that leads to the main encampment of the demons and fel orcs. Akama stayed behind from where they originally began to watch out for any enemy that may come from the direction that leads to the former main citadel of Illidan. Altruis and Alandien stand on hill and saw from a far distance the vast hordes of demons and fel orcs stationed upon center base camp. Though they were not as many as when the Legion had finally invaded them all out at the main citadel, yet still the numbers of the enemies are considerable enough to finish all out of the survivors of Outland. After a little while, Akama came to them and was slightly wounded to warn them about another vast force of demons and fel orcs that were coming. The elder draenei sage told them that many demons and fel orcs had finally returned from the main citadel had arrived and were able to discover of what they have done to the four small outpost base camps upon the northern part of the Hellfire Peninsula. The Legion's forces are coming to hunt them.

Akama explained that he fought against few of their advance front scouts and were able to take them down. Alandien asked if the leaders of the Legion's forces were able to discover them and what they intend. Luckily, Akama also told them that the leaders of the Legion's forces were not around but soon they would be able to find about the survivors of Outland through their own troops. The two demon hunters then immediately realized that they must move away from their location as of now for the Legion's forces may arrived and see them all anytime. However, it goes to show that the Legion's forces have arrived for the other advance front fel orc raider scouts have arrived. Akama and the two demon hunters fought valiantly against the fel orc raider, thus were able to defeat and slay them out. The three of them knew that they cannot go into the middle path for it would directly lead them to the strongest base camp of the Legion's forces. Quickly, the three of them went on their way and have agreed to take the western path.

Just as they had reached the intersection of the triple cross paths, more demons and fel orcs have arrived and this time, they were stronger and more powerful ones. Akama and the demon hunters once again fought against the wave of demons and fel orcs. The three of them used the best of all their strength, agile and spell abilities. Though they were able to defeat the group of demons and fel orcs, the three of them barely survived upon fighting against the hordes of demons and fel orcs. Unfortunately for them, there are more waves of demons and fel orcs from the main citadel are coming. The three of them had been drained out of their energies and are even wounded. They know that they may no longer survive upon fighting another wave with just the three of them. Akama told the two demon hunters that they should go in separate side paths as he would stay behind and attempt to hold off the second wave of the demonic and fel orcish forces. Alandien and Altruis had been shocked by what Akama just said. Alandien replied that they cannot do such thing and that they will not abandon him. Akama made a quick reply that they should not worry about him for he shall a find a way on his own. Akama insisted the demon hunters to go immediately and catch on with the rest of the Alliance forces to report to them of what had happened. The demon hunters must be able to warn the rest of the Alliance survivors of the approaching danger. Akama then will just have to find his own way of escaping later on.


	4. Alliance Expedition Campaign (Bonus Aftermath) - PART IV

Quickly, the two demon hunters heeded what the elder draenei sage has said and went in two separate directions. Altruis chose the eastern path where Khadgar, Danath and Kurdran left off. Alandien went to the western route to catch up with Alleria, Kael'thas and Turalyon. After a while of running, Altruis had seen the fallen demonic base that had been destroyed only recently. The demon hunter knew that it was the Alliance forces that successfully destroyed the enemy base camp and were able to pass through. Altruis continue on his way to find Khadgar's forces when suddenly, a small group of fel orc grunts appeared out of nowhere. Apparently, the grunts came from the direction of where Altruis came from. The fel orc grunts were part of the Legion's forces that came from the main citadel and were able to hunt and follow the demon hunter.

Altruis had no choice but to fight now as all three grunts began to charge at him. The demon hunter battled against the three of them all at once. Quickly, the demon hunter used all of his agile and strength to fight effectively upon physical combat. He also used his dark powers as a demon hunter to slay his opponents. Altruis engulfed himself in flames and began to burn any foe that comes near him. Due to his speed, he was also able to evade some of the attacks of the grunts and as well as to attack the enemies with quick yet strong strikes of his warglaives. It goes to show like the other elite demon hunters, Altruis had been trained well by his master, Illidan. The three fel orc grunts are also strong and savage warriors that do not easily fall down. The battle continued between the fel orc grunts and the demon hunter. Soon after, Altruis was able to defeat them all but he barely survived upon fighting against three fel orc grunts. The demon hunter had been mortally wounded during the battle. However, Altruis must continue on and find the Alliance forces. The demon hunter went on his way as he slowly drag himself up and marched upon the red dessert in the hopes of catching up with the group of the Alliance forces.

Altruis was able to catch up with the Alliance forces in the eastern route as that is where his tale had ended. At the exact timing, the high elven priest had finished healing the demon hunter, and Altruis had fully recovered his strength. Khadgar, Danath, and Kurdran were horrified of what the demon hunter had told them. The three Alliance leaders then immediately command all of their forces to move out and to get away from that place as quickly as possible. The three leaders, as well as the Altruis, had the feeling that there may be a chance they are now being track down by the Legion's forces. Immediately, the Alliance forces upon the eastern part of the dessert had left the area of the fallen base and continue to move along their way as far and as fast as possible.

Upon the western path, it was quite the same yet different scenario for the demon huntress, Alandien. Like Altruis upon the eastern route, the demon huntress had been followed and ambush by a small of group of the Legion's forces. She had been attacked by two strong felguards that came from the place she left off with Akama and Altruis. Alandien battled against both felguards at the same time. After quite a while of fighting, the demon huntress was able to defeat and slay both strong felguards due to her skills and powers. Alandien had been injured and wounded upon her battle against the two demonic felguards. Though the wounds she got from the felguards were not as bad and grievous as the ones, Altruis had received upon battling the fel orc grunts in eastern area. Alandien is a stronger and more powerful demon hunter than Altruis.

After defeating the felguards, Alandien then thought of what might had happen to Akama. She knows that she have a job to do of catching up with the rest of the Alliance forces but she also knows that she cannot abandon Akama facing all those waves of demons and fel orcs alone. Despite being injured, the demon huntress decided to went back to the place where they left Akama. After a little while, she had finally returned to the exact same location where they left Akama. Alandien was been truly surprised of what she saw. The demon huntress saw lots of dead bodies of demons and fel orcs that had been brutally killed around the area. She began to look for clues. As she investigates the area, she noticed that Akama was nowhere to be found. She began to think that the elder sage might have escaped and is still alive yet a bigger question now remains upon her head. She keeps wondering of how did Akama able to take out such vast wave of demons and fel orcs on his own. Alandien then thought that there is no use of wasting time around the place as she decides to uphold her mission of catching up with the Alliance forces upon the western area of the Hellfire Peninsula to tell them everything that had happened.

The demon huntress immediately left the area and followed the western path once again. This time, there are no more turning backs for her as she must catch on with the forces that are being lead by Turalyon, Alleria and Prince Kael'thas. Even with wounds and injuries upon her body, the demon huntress moved as fast as she could and tracked down the location of the Alliance forces. Alandien passed by the ruined enemy base camp upon the western area of the Hellfire Peninsula. She knows that it was the Alliance forces that defeated the demonic forces in there. The demon huntress tirelessly continues to move on; while on her way, she cannot help but to think of how was Akama able to survive the vast troops of demons and fel orcish warriors. More importantly, she kept thinking of how the elder draenei sage was able to defeat and slay such enemy forces by his own. Alandien kept on wondering upon her thoughts of what she had discovered without realizing that she already had reached the second fallen demonic base camp. Within that place, the demon huntress finally saw the Alliance forces that were already starting to move out. Alandien quickly move fast until she finally catches up with the Alliance forces.

The Alliance troops were surprised to see the wounded and injured demon huntress. The three leaders quickly spoke with Alandien and welcomed her return. The three leaders saw the wounds and injuries of the demon huntress and know that she had been in a battle recently. Turalyon quickly used his Holy Light powers to fully heal the demon huntress. Alandien had regained her full strength once more as she began to report to the three leaders of what had happened to her. She told them about the vast troops of demons and fel orcs that finally returned from the main citadel of her master, Illidan. Alandien also told them about how the wave of demons and fel orcs had attacked them. She told them about she and Altruis had been separated from Akama, and that the elder draenei chose to stay behind and let her and Altruis escape. The three leaders of the Alliance were all horrified to find out what had happened. Prince Kael immediately asked the demon huntress of what had happened to his friend, Akama. Alandien also told them of what she discovered upon returning to the place they all left off after she had defeated some felguards. The demon huntress told them about the unbelievable deaths of the vast demons and fel orcs.

Alleria, Turalyon and Prince Kael were been astounded to found out of everything that had happened to Alandien, Altruis and Akama. More importantly, the three of them had all been confused and amazed of how Akama was able to defeat such force on his own. However, with regards to their current situation, they all know that they must continue to move on as they are not out of danger yet. They must re-unite with the rest of the other Alliance forces and reach the Great Portal as soon as possible. Immediately, the Alliance leaders ordered all of their forces to move out. While on their way, the leaders continued to think about what Alandien had told them.

After a little while of continuous marching, the group being led by Turalyon, Alleria, Kael and Alandien decided to stop by upon a small hill within the southern boundaries of the Hellfire Peninsula. From where they stand, they were all speechless to finally see from a far distance, once again the reactivated Dark Portal. The very gate from which they have all crossed many years passed to fight against the Old Orcish Horde that caused so much destruction to their home kingdoms. Turalyon could only mutter out the words that soon they shall all come home to Azeroth at last. Suddenly a familiar voice sounded from out of nowhere and told them that they shall all indeed all go. They all pointed out their attention from where the voice had come from.

On to their surprise, was the group being lead by Khadgar, Danath, Kurdran and Altruis who had been waited for them. Alleria, Turalyon, Prince Kael and Alandien were all pleased to see that the other group of the Alliance forces had survived the eastern part of the Hellfire Peninsula. Khadgar greeted his old comrades and pointed to them the Great Portal from which he had closed a long time ago. Even from a far distance, the leaders could see the eerie glowing rift of the portal gate and still they could not believe that after all this years, the Portal had been opened once again. The Alliance forces then made their final preparation upon reaching the Dark Portal. They must reach the Great Portal immediately and escape the Legion's grasp in Outland.

In the midst of their preparation, the leaders of the Alliance made a general meeting. The demon huntress, Alandien asked Altruis if he knows the whereabouts of Akama. Altruis told her that he had not seen Akama ever since the three of them got separated. Altruis continued his tale by telling Alandien of what had happened to him until he finally caught up with Khadgar's forces. Alandien also told him of what happened to her before she was able to reached Turalyon's forces. She stated about how she was been attacked by some felguards upon her way. After which, she also told Altruis, as well as Khadgar, Danath and Kurdran, about returning to the place where they all had separated and about what she had discovered upon returning there. Khadgar, Danath, Kurdran and Altruis were surprised and confused of what Alandien had stated. Despite the confusions, the Alliance forces must find a way of escaping through the multiple base camps of the Legion's forces that are settled around the perimeters of the Dark Portal. However, the leaders of the Alliance insisted that they cannot leave Outland without the leader of the Draenei tribesmen. They all know that Akama is somehow still alive and is currently out there somewhere. The leaders of the Alliance thought that perhaps Akama had already reached the areas around the Great Portal since he is all alone and can move along easily without being caught. Akama is not only known to be a great shaman, but as well as a great stealth assassin too.


	5. Alliance Expedition Campaign (Bonus Aftermath) - PART V

The combined forces of the humans, elves, dwarves, gnomes and draenei have went out of their current position upon an area closer to the Great Portal. Unfortunately, it would also bring them further up close to the multiple base camps of the demons and fel orcs settled around the Dark Portal. The Alliance forces standby upon a place which had positioned them upon a safely distant spot that is not noticed by the demonic and fel orcish warriors stationed upon their encampments. The Alliance forces know that cannot simply walk into the Dark Portal without fighting the Legion's forces. The leaders are currently thinking of a plan of how they would be able to reach the Great Portal safely without losing much of their forces against the vast forces of demons and fel orcs. At the exact timing, a familiar voice sound from out of nowhere and began to tell them all that they all must immediately move in as of now and fight their way through before the rest of the enemy reinforcements arrived to finish them all at once. The Alliance forces have turned their attention from where the voice came from and were all pleased to see that it was, Akama.

The leaders of the Alliance were surprised to see Akama's return yet they already knew from their part that Akama was still alive, and they were all right of what they had thought. Prince Kael'thas was the first among the leaders to greet his old draenei friend and ally then it was soon been followed by the five leaders of the Alliance Expedition. After the short words of pleasantries, the demon huntress, Alandien spoke with Akama and asked him of how was he able to survive and defeat such vast wave of demons and fel orcs on his own. Akama then explained to them all his part of the story of what had happened to him after the demon hunters have left off to catch up with the split groups of the Alliance Expedition forces. Akama told them all that he barely survived fighting against such huge troops on his own yet out of nowhere another huge forces came to fight against the Legion's soldiers. The elder draenei then told them all that it was none other than the old orcish horde clans of Draenor. It was these regular green-skinned orcs who have refused to become fel orcs who were the ones who defeated the vast enemy forces.

All who had been listening to Akama, especially the leaders of the Alliance Expedition, became speechless as they were all amazed to find out that there are still some orcish clans that survived and did not became fel orcs. Akama then continued his tale that by saying that when the green-skinned orcs together with their brute ogre allies have arrived; the elder sage then grabs his opportunity to escape out of the battlefield and hide himself into safety. The old draenei watched as the orcs and ogres crushed the demonic and fel orcish troops that came from Illidan's main citadel. Akama still do not trust the orcs, and as much as any fel orcs and demons, the green-skinned orcs and their ogres allies will always remain as an old enemy to the draenei people. However, Akama admitted to himself that he would have definitely been killed by the Legion's forces if not for the coming of the old clans of Draenor. As the battle within the place has ended, the orcs and ogres have clearly won and slain the Legion's forces around the place. Akama was able to hear the plan to the green-skinned orcs of attacking and destroying the main center demonic base camp in Hellfire Peninsula. However, the vast troops of Legion's forces are still coming from the main citadel and would soon overrun the orc forces thus shall continue to head this way; and be able to discover about the escaping Alliance forces and finish them out as well.

After all these years, the forces of the old Alliance Expedition thought all orcs have became into fel orcs when Draenor exploded and Magtheridon first took control of its shattered remains. Turalyon then asked Akama of how did these orc clans were able to evade the Legion from turning them into the same fel orcs and become part of the Legion's soldiers as well. Akama explained that it is rumored that there were those clans who to refused follow Kargath Bladefist's decision of siding with the Burning Legion and letting the demons corrupt their race even further from what has already been done in them, as well as the outcome that it had done to Draenor. It has been said that ever since then; those orcs rallied with the last remnants of the surviving ogres in Outland and hid themselves within the mountains forests of Nagrand. Nagrand is a tranquil mountain forest ranges which is located upon the south western part of Outland and is somewhat also close to the Mountains of Flame. Khadgar then made a statement that it seems that these orcs and ogres had decided to reveal themselves to fight against the Burning Legion as well. The orcs probably realized that the Legion has defeated Illidan's forces and comes to overtake Outland once more. However, the Legion's forces within Outland are now stronger than ever.

Turalyon then made a statement that regardless of the orcs fighting against the Legion. They still cannot rely upon the orcs for their escape upon Outland neither can they trust the green-skinned brutes. Turalyon stated that they should let the orcs fight against the Legion on their own as the Alliance forces must leave Outland once and for all. The orcs and the ogres are after all still their long time enemies and they are all just as vile as their fel orcish brethren. Alleria agreed to the words of her husband and insisted that they all must go on. They cannot let the demons, fel orcs and orcs prevent them from finally escaping the desolate wasteland known as Outland for good. The other leaders then immediately agreed to the words of Turalyon and Alleria and quickly reassembled all of their forces as they shall all fight their way through the multiple bases of the demons and fel orcs surrounding the Great Portal and make their escape. As the Alliance forces were just about to make their strike upon the enemy; suddenly something unexpected occurred.

Vast forces of green-skinned orcs and ogres appeared out of nowhere and began attacking the demonic base camps before the Alliance could. The war battle emerged between the Legion's forces against the clans of the old orc horde of Draenor. Both sides were fighting brutally and relentlessly against each other. The Alliance forces were all astounded to what is currently happening. The leaders then thought that this is the perfect opportunity for them to grab and make their escape without being noticed by both of the Legion's forces and the orcish horde of Draenor. The Alliance leaders quickly divided their group into three separate groups. Each group will move in one at a time for the smaller the group the goes would also be a lesser chance of being noticed by both enemy forces. Without wasting any more time, the first group of humans, dwarves, elves, gnomes and dranei that are being lead by Danath, Kurdran and Akama have set off. The first group of the Alliance forces quickly made their way through the multiple enemy encampments. They decided to ease up the way for the next group that is about to cross by defeating the other demons and fel orcs that were not being affected by the attack of the orcs and ogres, as well as destroying the structures of the smaller enemy bases that stands along their way.

The first Alliance group fought hard and valiantly against any forces of the Legion that comes upon their way. Soon after, the force that is being lead by Danath, Kurdran and Akama were finally able to fought their way and make it through the hordes of demons and fel orcs stationed upon their bases. The first group now stands directly within just a few meters away from the Great Portal itself. Many of the demons and fel orcs are still heavily under attacked by the old orcish clans of Draenor in which had gave an advantage to the Alliance survivors to pass through the enemy bases without attracting so much attention upon them. The first group didn't went through the Dark Portal yet as all they shall wait for the rest of their comrades before finally crossing the Great Portal once more thus returning them back to their home planet of Azeroth.

The group of Danath, Kurdran, and Akama are no longer in sight and the Alliance forces that were left have already assumed that the first group had finally made it. The second group of Alliance warriors now approaches the same danger as what the first party had went through. The current group is being lead by Prince Kael'thas, Alandien, and Altruis. Not long after, the second had finally reached the multiple demonic bases. It clearly shows that the previous Alliance forces did well upon lessening the demonic and fel orcish warriors, as well as destroying some of their building structures. However, warriors from other nearby enemy bases are being sent as reinforcements to the ruined bases that are settled along the path that the Alliance forces are crossing through. Prince Kael and the two night elven demon hunters are still leading their soldiers to fight their way through the enemy territories. Things are doing straightly well for the second group of Alliance survivors when suddenly something unexpected had occurred to them.

Suddenly, numerous groups of demons and fel orcs emerged from out of nowhere and began attacking them. The second group of the Alliance survivors was shocked to see such force come out of nowhere as they are also now outnumbered by the enemy troops. It seems that these numerous troops of demons and fel orcs came all the way from the main fortress of Illidan or they are from the base camp of the enemy forces that lies in the center of the Hellfire Peninsula. Prince Kael and the two demon hunters rallied their group and brace themselves as they started fighting their way all through such hordes of demons and fel orcs. Akama, Danath and Kurdran were able to saw what had happened to the second party; and they were just about to lead their group back into the main battleground of the enemy bases to help their comrades out of danger.

When suddenly, another strong strikeforce came out of nowhere and began attacking the demons and fel orcs in the main battleground. It was a vast strikeforce of the old orcish horde clans of Draenor. Majority of the demons and fel orcs turned their attention to the new group of foes. War rage between the forces of the orcs and ogres against the demons and fel orcs as the second group of Alliance survivors are currently within the main battleground. It shows that the group being lead by Prince Kael, Alandien and Altruis are not out of danger yet as their situation had worsened. They not only need to worry about the demons and fel orcs but also they must avoid getting intact with the green-skinned orcs and ogres. Somehow, the attack of the old horde provided them the benefit of battling less demons and fel orcs. They must find a way of escape for their own survival in the midst of the war battle against their two different enemy groups.


	6. Alliance Expedition Campaign (Bonus Aftermath) - PART VI

Without wasting any more time, Prince Kael'thas rallied and led his group to fight against any demons and fel orcs that comes in their way. On the safe side, they are also able to avoid getting close to any green-skinned orc and ogre as it would cause much more problem. While majority of the demons and fel orcs were battling against the orcish clans of Draenor, the second group of Alliance survivors were fighting against the few forces of the Legion that were not attracted to the orcs. Instead of becoming a greater problem, the second party of Alliance survivors used the orcs and ogres for their own advantage. Apparently, the attack of the old horde to the Legion's forces served as a distraction for the Alliance groups to make their escape out of the enemy territory. After fighting against minimal enemy forces of the Legion and as well as destroying what is left of their base, the second group that were being lead by Kael, Alandien and Altruis had finally been able to make it out of the danger. They finally left the battleground of the Legion's base camp behind them and have been reunited with the first group of the Alliance.

Akama and Kurdran greeted their comrades a welcome as they have also finally reached the Great Portal itself. Danath congratulate the second group as they were able to survive and escape against both forces of the Legion and the old horde clans of Draenor. Prince Kael'thas, Alandien and Altruis looked upon the reactivated Dark Portal that stands directly just a few meters away from them. They all realize that not long after, they shall all return to their own home planet. However, Prince Kael'thas spoke that they cannot leave until the rest of the Alliance Expedition forces have arrived. Danath and Kurdran hopes that the last group of the Alliance survivors that is going to be led by Khadgar, Turalyon and Alleria may find a way upon escaping the clutches of both Burning Legion and the old horde of Draenor. They cannot leave their comrades behind. The six leaders of the survivors are currently wondering of how the last group is going to survive and make through the multiple enemy bases that have become a dangerous heavy war battleground between their two long time enemies: the Legion and the Orcish Horde of Draenor.

The last group of the Alliance survivors that is being led by Khadgar, Turalyon and Alleria had been able to witness in the coming of the demonic reinforcements, as well as the additional forces of the orcs and ogres. Turalyon then hoped and prayed that their comrades had been able to make it through and escape the onslaught of both vast troops of the Legion's forces and the old enemies of the horde. Alleria spoke that she knew upon her senses that the first two groups had successfully made it thus emphasize to them that it is their own group that they should be worrying about. The elven ranger noted that they must find their way through the demonic bases that has now become the war battleground between their two long time enemies. Turalyon agreed and stated that they must make it through without drawing so much of the attention of their enemies or else their group would surely fall. Khadgar then spoke up that regardless of their situation; they cannot stay upon their position any longer and must move quickly for the Legion shall soon find and destroy them all. He added that even the forces of the Old Horde of Draenor would not be enough to defeat the full might of the Legion in Outland. The Archmage pointed to them that soon the forces of the green orcs and ogres upon the battlefield would soon be crushed by the vast number of the demonic and fel orcish reinforcements that are continuously arriving.

Turalyon asked Khadgar of what must they do then. Khadgar replied that there is only option for them. They must push on and do their best to their way through for their survival. Khadgar explained that they cannot afford to lose their only chance of escaping Outland once and for all. Though hesitant, Turalyon and Alleria heeded and agreed to the word of their old wise wizard friend. The bases of the demons and fel orcs are still heavily under siege by the orcs and ogres at all sides. However, it won't be long before the Orcish strikeforce would fall to the strength and numbers of the demons and fel orcs. While majority of the Legion's forces are still focus on fighting the forces of the Old Horde of Draenor, the last group of Alliance survivors must then use this opportunity to fight their way through before all of the orcs and ogres are defeated thus leading the Legion's forces to fully divert all of their attention to the group of Alliance survivors.

Turalyon, Alleria, and the rest of their forces from their group heeded the words of the old mage and agreed to his plan set into motion. Without wasting any more time, the last group have move along towards the enemy encampment. Everywhere they look is full of demons and fel orcs battling against orcs and ogres. They chose to cross a path where there are only demons and fel orcs stationed in there. Khadgar, Turalyon and Alleria led their group to fight against the demons and fel orcs that are in their way. The three heroes used all of their skills and powers upon battling the enemies as well as supporting their own troops upon fighting the Legion's forces. The last group of the Alliance survivors battled and slain every single demon and fel orc that tries to prevent them upon escaping to the Dark Portal. Khadgar, Turalyon and Alleria are making sure that the Legion's forces would not stop them upon leaving Outland once and for all.

Soon after, the group that is being led by Khadgar, Turalyon and Alleria are already halfway there upon passing through the multiple enemy encampments. Unfortunately for them, to their horror, they realized that the old Horde forces of Draenor that were also battling the Legion's forces and serving as their distraction are slowly being overpowered and defeated by the numerous and strong forces of the demons and fel orcs around the whole area. They noticed that vast demonic reinforcements are still coming and, at the same time, there are more orcs and orges are falling from the battlefield. The three leaders of the last group rallied their warriors to hasten up their movement before the all of the forces of the old Horde have fallen. Once all the orcs and ogres have been defeated; the forces of the Burning Legion would be able to fully notice and direct their total attention upon the passing group of the Alliance Expedition forces.

Khadgar, Turalyon and Alleria know that they all must quicken up their pace if they are to pass without drawing so much attention of the enemies. They must be able to escape the hellish battleground before the entire old Horde forces are slain and cause them to be completely surrounded the Legion's troops. Khadgar immediately commanded all of his forces to fight even harder as never before for them to survive. As time passed by shortly, the three leaders realized that time is growing and their chances of escaping are becoming more dimmed as more orcs and ogres from the old Horde's forces of Draenor are falling upon the battlefield which are resulting for them to fight more desperately against the increasing numbers of demon and fel orcs. More of the Legion's forces are directing their attention upon the last group of the Alliance survivors.

The chances for them to make it through are getting tighter as they are now facing more demons and fel orcs that are slowly winning against the other faction of the old Horde forces. When suddenly, something unexpected just happened as some demons and fel orcs began to turn their attention towards the direction to the Great Portal. Khadgar, Turalyon and Alleria noticed that there is something that is riling the forces of the demons and fel orcs within that area. The forces of the Burning Legion are now hounding something, other than the forces of the old Horde and the last Alliance group, which is located upon that direction. Somehow, the odds had turned once again in the favor of the passing Alliance survivors. The three leaders of the last group began to wonder of what was getting the attention of the demons and fel orcs other than them and the Orcish Horde of Draenor. They began to notice that there are some troops of the demonic and fel orcish warriors are falling onto the battle. Alleria then began to look of what or who is causing up the trouble with her own keen elven eyes and senses. She was surprised to see and find out that it was their comrades who are actually causing up the trouble for the forces of the Legion.

Even from quite a distance, Alleria was able to see the first two groups of the Alliance survivors who are fighting against the demons and fel orcs that are being lead by their old friends and allies; Kurdran, Danath, Akama, Prince Kael, as well as the night elves, Alandien and Altruis. Alleria immediately told Turalyon and Khadgar about what she saw. They were all shocked to know that their comrades upon first two groups have actually returned into the dangers of the battlefield on the enemy bases and attack the Legion's forces. Turalyon then stated of what their friends could be thinking by returning back out of the safety. Khadgar then realized that their old friends have probably seen their current situation and just trying to help them out now. The wise old wizard then spoke to all his forces in their group that they should not waste any longer and must continue to push on and meet with the rest of their friends. Turalyon, Alleria and the rest of their troops of their group continue upon battling their way through against the Burning Legion.

It clearly goes to show that the attention of the forces of the Burning Legion had been divided. Multiple scattered parties of demons and fel orcs are separately fighting against the orcs and ogres of the old Horde of Draenor, the crossing Alliance group in the middle of the battleground and finally, the first two groups of the Alliance survivors that return to help out their comrades. However, even the total combined forces of the Alliance Expedition survivors and the Horde of Draenor are still outnumbered by the vast forces of the Burning Legion within their own base stronghold. The battle has lasted for quite a while now and it would not take long before all of the orcs and ogres are all annihilated from the battlefield thus resulting for the Legion's forces to direct their full attention to the Alliance Expedition. The group that is being led by Khadgar, Turalyon and Alleria are now fighting harder and more relentlessly than ever for they must immediately catch up with the rest of their forces and make their out altogether pass the demonic bases, once and for all. The war battle rage continued to press on between the three different factions. Eventually, after a fierce war battle through the hordes of demons and fel orcs that comes to their way within the battlefield, the last group of the Alliance survivors has finally met up and had been reunited once again with the rest of their comrades as a one whole group.


	7. Alliance Expedition Campaign (Bonus Aftermath) - PART VII (Finale)

Khadgar, Turalyon and Alleria quickly gave all of their utmost gratitude to their own friends and allies for coming back to help them all out. The other leaders were all pleased to see that the last group has finally been able to caught up and reunite altogether with them. However, they all immediately cut off the pleasantries and redirect their attention to their enemies as they are clearly not out of danger yet. The full force of the Alliance Expedition survivors had been united once more as a whole but they are still surrounded by the vast forces of demons and fel orcs. Danath spoke up that they willingly returned back into the battleground to save the others but now they must all focus once again of fighting their way out of the enemy encampments. All of the leaders of the Alliance survivors then rallied all of their forces and brace themselves to push on and fight their way all throughout of the enemy territories. Turalyon made a final warcry to all of his allies and forces that they shall never falter and that they shall not fall against the Legion.

All of the other leaders and all of the troops of the combined forces of humans, elves, dwarves, gnomes and draenei heed what their leader said and made a one last battlecry. Altogether, the whole forces of the Alliance survivors charged with all of their strength left and battle it all out against the demons and fel orcs that were standing on their way and preventing them in reaching the Dark Portal. The Alliance forces battled out as if it was their last battle for their own escape to survival. They can no longer depend on the forces of the old Horde of Draenor as their own advantage of distraction as many green skinned orcs and ogres have already fallen and only some sturdy groups remain and continue to fight against the Legion. The battle for survival continues as the complete Alliance Expedition forces pushed on towards the direction of the Great Portal.

The great five leaders and heroes of the original and veteran Alliance Expedition used all of their powers and combat skills upon fighting against the Legion's forces as well as supporting their troops in battle. Prince Kael'thas used his full magical energies to burn out every single enemy that comes into his way with the honor and fury of the memory of the fallen Quel'thalas and the Kirin Tor marked upon his spirit and thoughts. Akama poured out all of his hatred for the Burning Legion by defeating and slaughtering every demon and fel orc that comes in his way which destroyed his beloved homeland and murdered many of his people in the past. Alandien and Altruis honored their fallen master, Illidan Stormrage, and execute their revenge by using everything that they had learned from him upon battling their sworn enemies; the demonic forces of the Burning Legion. Altogether, the combined might of the whole Alliance survivors stormed out upon battling the vast strong, brutal and evil, demons and fel orcs for their own survival.

Time passed by the war battle had continued on between the three different opposing factions. Soon after, driven by intense passion of fighting the evil as well as the will to live, the forces of the Alliance Expedition had finally made it out once again through the multiple demonic base camps that had became the main battleground of their survival. The forces of the Alliance survivors had finally passed through the dangers of the heart of the battleground before all of the troops of orcs and ogres had been defeated thus leading all of the warriors of the Burning Legion to focus on them. Many of the warriors of the Alliance had finally made it out and those who are a bit behind were quickly being helped and pulled off. Not a single troop had been abandoned.

Kurdran and Prince Kael'thas shouted out to all of their forces to move out immediately and run as fast as they all could without looking back. Turalyon commanded all of their troops to quickly pull back to the Dark Portal. Immediately, all of the troops of the Alliance survivors, as well as all of their leaders hurriedly run towards the Great Portal and immediately began the exodus of crossing the very same portal gate in which they had used to cross to the former Draenor a long time ago. Altogether, all of the surviving combined forces of the humans, high and blood elves, dwarves, gnomes and draenei quickly run their way to the Dark Portal and immediately went through the very dimensional portal rift that directly connects Outland and the planet of Azeroth.

The majority of the Legion's forces is still focus on fighting the remaining forces of the old Orcish Horde of Draenor upon their own bases and was not able to fully notice the Alliance survivors that had just cross through their very own encampments. However, for those who did notice and fought against the Alliance survivor; there are still some persistent demonic and fel orcish warriors who continued to pursue the escaping Alliance forces. With such martyr heroism, the nine leaders of the Alliance survivors remained a bit behind and let all of their forces cross the portal first before any of them could. Altogether; Khadgar, Turalyon, Alleria, Danath, Kurdran, Prince Kael'thas, Akama, Alandien and Altruis remained shortly behind and fought against the persistent demon and fel orc warriors who had chased them all out to the Great Portal.

The group of the demon and fel orc troops who followed them and attempts to stop them upon escaping Outland were not really that numerous to the point that the nine leaders themselves would be enough to defeat them. The nine leaders of the survivors brought out everything at the best they could upon battling and slaying every single demon and fel orc that keeps assaulting them thus preventing them from crossing the Great Portal and returning to Azeroth. Even after such long hard fighting, the nine leaders don't seem to run out of strength and energy as all of them are purely driven with such fury to fight for their escape to survival. Not long after, the group of demons and fel orcs who followed them have all been defeated and slain by the leaders.

Just as the very last soldier of the Alliance survivors have finally went through the portal, the nine leaders made sure that no one from enemies that chased them had survived and that no one else have followed. The nine leaders made a last check around the area perimeters to make sure that there are no more demons or fel orcs had been able to follow them. After seeing all of their forces have went through the portal and into the other side of Azeroth. The nine leaders of the Alliance survivors made a one last glimpse upon the red shattered remains of a planet known as Outland. They shall never forget the great wars of the past against long old enemies. They shall never forget the trials and hardships that they all face and endured upon the place for many long years. They shall never forget about the once wondrous planet that became desolate shattered remains that even served as a homeland for them. Most important of all, they shall never forget the sacrifices that had been made by them and much especially to those of their fallen comrades and allies who had willingly gave their lives upon facing the forces of darkness. The nine leaders of the Alliance survivors looked upon one another as finally; they all turned around and leave Outland behind to cross through the Dark Portal thus returning to the world of Azeroth at last.


End file.
